Ash vs Sai
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Sai: Do I really have to do this? Draco: *cocks a shotgun, puts it to my head* Yep. Sai: Okay, okay, just put the gun down! After being FORCED to do this, Ash encounters the silver-haired handsome devil we all know and love, challenging him to a Pokemon battle. Who will win? Who will lose? Can Ash stand up to Sai's powerhouse Pokemon team with legendary Pokemon? Probably not...
1. A new rivalry is forged

I was attempting to sneak through one of the Unova region's many random-ass forests (in the anime, the games are far more specific about the forests), trying to avoid walking in the line of sight of another trainer, not really in the mood for a battle. But, sure enough, just when things had been going so well, a trainer saw me just as I was about to get passed. "Hey, you!" He called.

"AWWWW!" I moaned, raising my hands into the air and dropping them to my sides, turning to face the trainer as he walked up.

"Care to have a battle with me?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Well too bad! I saw you! Now we made contact with each other, so we have to battle!" He said.

"Fucking hate this logic." I said shaking my head as he cleared some space. The notice and number of Pokemon he had then popped up: 5 Pokemon. Ugh... Pokemon Trainer Dave wants to battle.

"Go, Zangoose!" He said, releasing the hyper-sized mongoose.

"You're gonna go THAT route? Okay. Seviper, fucking kill it." I said, lazily tossing the Ultra Ball that contained the Fang Snake Pokemon, which was instantly ready to battle.

"Slash!" The dude ordered.

"Poison Tail." I said unenthusiastically as the rival Pokemon rushed in.

"Seviper!" It said in response, its tail glowing purple and smashing the Zangoose in the top of the head, bouncing it off the ground and sending it back to its trainer.

"Oh, man! Okay then! See how you like my NEXT Zangoose." He said, throwing another Pokeball.

"Wait, what?" I asked, then the Pokeball opened up to reveal another of the same Pokemon. "I- I don't get it. Why? Seriously, there are several trainers in the games that have the exact same Pokemon fill their entire party. I've never understood it. Why would you ever need more than one?" I criticized.

"Alright, Zangoose! Use Fury Cutter!" The other trainer ordered.

"Seviper, dodge it, use Crunch and throw his ass into that big tree." I said, pointing to it. The large snake easily dodged the attack, grabbing the mongoose Pokemon in its mouth and flinging it into a tree, easily K.O'ing it. "We can end this now if you like. Save you some embarrassment." I said.

"No way! Get him, Zangoose!" He said, throwing out another Pokeball and releasing yet ANOTHER Zangoose.

"Okay, this is getting annoying, I'm just gonna fast-forward to the end." I said, fast-forwarding through the continuous beat-down of the other 3 Zangoose as they all were sent back to the feet of their trainer. "Now then. Time to learn a lesson. Seviper, give them one more Poison Tail for good measure." I smirked evilly.

Not too far away...

Ash, Cilan and Iris were walking through the forest when suddenly, they heard a rather angry noise from a Pokemon. "Se-vi-PER!" My Seviper announced, suddenly, a trainer and his 5 Zangoose were launched out from the forest into the middle of the clearing Ash and co. were walking down, into a tree.

"What the?!" Ash demanded.

I then walked out from the clearing up to them accompanied by Seviper. "Hmph. Are you ready to admit your own foolishness? I recommend learning how strong you are before challenging someone you can't beat." I said coldly.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, talking to someone like that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, his cheeks sparking.  
"Yeah, that's right! What's wrong with wanting a battle?!" Iris added.

"I agree. Pokemon battles are a way to better understand your Pokemon and other trainers! Your style of disregarding another trainer and calling them weak is an unsavory recipe to a sour dish." Cilan added.

"Uh..." I said confused, looking back and forth between Seviper, the other trainer and the 4th wall to see if them (or you) understood it. Even Seviper and the Zangoose were looking between each other to try and figure it out (seriously. I never understand his cooking references. And they kind of get annoying after a while). "What?" I asked.

"Who are you, anyway?!" Ash demanded.

"Name's Sai Blade. Cilan, Iris, I'm surprised you two don't remember me. Didn't I defeat you both single-handedly?" I asked.

Suddenly, they both looked as though they remembered. "Oh, it is you!" Iris said, shocked.

"I can't believe it! Sai!" Cilan said, equally shocked.

"You know him?" Ash asked.

"He challenged the Striaton gym a long time ago and effortlessly beat all of us." Cilan admitted.

"He beat the Opelucid Gym a while ago, too. And won, easily. Team Plasma is actually AFRAID of him. He even has legendary Pokemon." Iris added.

"No way." Ash said, looking back at me.

"You guys make it seem like it's a big deal. Really, I judge how big of a deal things are with how easy they are. EVERYTHING you just mentioned was easy, so not a big deal. Even Alder, on a scale of insanely easy to ridiculously hard, was meh." I said, doing the "so-so" thing with my hand.

"Well maybe you'd like to try taking on me! I'm pretty strong myself! I could probably take you down a notch!" Ash said, growling.

"Alright, fine." I said, then turned to the 4th wall. And to make this interesting, I think I'll use my actually current party in Pokemon White version." I said, withdrawing Seviper. "I'll let you go first." I said.

"Alright then! Oshawott, come on out!" Ash said, releasing the small otter Pokemon.

"That's cute, but try this on for size. Samurott, let's go." I said, releasing the final form of Oshawott.

**Background music: "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies**

Then I shook my head. "You know, you really shouldn't accept to go first. That's how things like this happen." I said, gesturing between Oshawott and Samurott.

"Oh, trust me, we can take this! Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

"Osha!" It complied, charging forward surrounded by water.

"Match it with Aqua Jet." I told Samurott.

"Rott!" It said in understanding, blasting forward, surrounded by water. The two clashed and, as expected, Oshawott was easily knocked back by Samurott's superior strength and size.

"Now wrap it up with Hydro Cannon!" I told him, then turned to the 4th wall. "By the way, just for reference, I'll be trying to use moves my Pokemon currently know and have known. Stupid 4 moves game mechanic. Plenty of Pokemon in the show know more than 4 moves." I said, turning back in time to see Oshawott get blasted just as it got back up and was knocked out. "I'd say that's a solid win for Samurott." I said, patting his head and giving him a treat for a job well done (if only you could do THAT in the game. Seriously, the game is so much less personal than the show. The most you can do to connect with your Pokemon in the game is level them up and on occasion, get them a massage, that's it).

"Oshawott!" Ash said, holding it. "Good job, take a rest." He said, withdrawing it, then turned back to me. "Alright, you got lucky, but now I'll use Snivy!" Ash said, throwing out the hardly-can-be-called-a snake Pokemon. Seriously, it has ARMS and LEGS. It's NOT a snake.

"Okay, then, I think I'll send in Serperior." I said, withdrawing Samurott and sending in the ACTUAL snake Pokemon. "Yeah, good luck with this one. Thing's go on like this, I'll just keep outmatching you. I'm not even trying to be mean, I'm just giving advice. Quit while you're ahead." I added.

"Thanks, but I don't think I like that advice! Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

"Snivy!" It complied, it's tail glowing green as it rushed at Serperior.

"Leaf STORM." I told him.

"Perior!" It said, unleashing a massive whirlwind of leaves, sending the smaller Pokemon flying and hitting the ground rather hard.

"Snivy!" Ash said, shocked.

It tried to get up at that moment, but was certainly struggling. "Huh. Usually things go down the first time any of my pokemon hit them. I hate exceptions. We'll have to fix that, Serperior. Leaf Blade." I told him.

"Ser!" It said, rushing in with its tail glowing green and slamming it into Snivy, sending it skidding across the ground to Ash's feet, once again, K.O'd.

"This really ain't going well for you, is it?" I asked, petting Serperior and offering it a treat like I did for Samurott. "By the way, before anyone asks in the reviews: 'Wait, if he's using a team from a game, how can he have more than one starter Pokemon?!' The answer to that question is: The miracle of the Action Replay. Cheat codes, bitches! Run into the right trainers, you can catch Pokemon you can only catch in the OTHER game, like Gothita is only available in Black and Solosis is White only... Wow, that sounded racist. Am I getting too far off topic? Yeah, I thought so, too. But I will finish by saying with an Action Replay, in White and Black, you can catch Pokemon without fail and you can catch other trainer's Pokemon. Only the first one they threw out, though. Like say Ash sends in his Pikachu right now, I try to catch it, I get his Oshawott. It's not stealing, though. Somehow, they still keep the Pokemon." I said, turning back to the confused trainers.

"Uh... Pikachu, go!" Ash said, Pikachu jumping off his shoulder and into the fight.

"Okay, it's time for me to stop being nice and taking it easy. It's time I make this fight, *whispers* and this fanfiction, LEGENDARY!" I said, throwing an Ultra Ball, unleashing the ONLY mix of Grass and Fighting type, the legendary Pokemon, Virizion. "Surprise, motherfucker!" I laughed.

"Whoa. This could be tough..." Ash said quietly, but enough for me to hear. Demon hearing, baby!

"Uh, yeah, I heard that. Virizion, why not start off with Sacred Sword?" I said. In compliance, it rushed at Pikachu with a glowing blade in the middle of its head.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash ordered, Pikachu doing exactly that.

"Just keep using Sacred Sword until you hit it, I need to send a text." I said, quickly watching a couple scenes from the movie Virizion and the other "sword of Justice" Pokemon appeared in. "Damn, I've been pronouncing all their names wrong until now. I was closest with Virizion, though." I said, texting Cynthia. THIS is the trainer you held in such high esteem? I asked her, showing a picture of Ash.

She responded back quickly. "I suppose to a trainer who's beaten every region so far, he wouldn't be much of a challenge, but he is good. Don't underestimate him." She replied.

"He hasn't come CLOSE to even HARMING any of my Pokemon yet." I said, but then Virizion jumped into the air to try and hit Pikachu, who took the advantage of removing a grass type from the ground to shock Virizion, disturbing it, but that wasn't enough to bring it down. "Nevermind. I'll talk later, I need to focus." I texted, then turned back.

"Move faster, you're the fastest of the swords of Justice, use that speed!" I said encouragingly, to which it did and slammed the blade into Pikachu, knocking it out (we all know Pokemon do better when their trainers cheer them on). "That's 3. You sure you want to keep going? We can end this now. This is the last time I'll offer." I told him.

"Not gonna happen! Pignite, go!" He said, releasing the second form of Tepig.

"Well, you're finally throwing out something stronger. In that case, so will I. Terrakion, you're up." I said, quick as a gunslinger, withdrawing Virizion and throwing another Ultra Ball to release Terrakion.

"He's the strongest of the 3. Best be careful." I warned.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

"That won't work on SO many levels. Terrakion, use Bulldoze." I told it. It quickly complied and slammed into Pignite, easily knocking it to the ground.

"Pignite!" Ash said.

"End this before it starts with Rock Slide." I told it. Then, a bunch of rocks magically appeared in the sky and dropped down on Pignite, knocking it out. "Am I being too rough? I can start taking it easy again if you want."I offered politely.

"No thanks. I'm done taking it easy, too! Charizard, go!" Ash said, throwing out the large dragon Pokemon.

"Now THAT'S a Pokemon. I approve. Terrakion, good job, take a breather." I said, petting it, giving it a treat and withdrawing it. "You're up Thundurus." I said, throwing out the next (and last) legendary in my team.

"Whoa! Another legendary! Man, how many do you have?!" Ash asked.

"All of them, but this is the last one I'll use." I said.

"Okay then. Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash said. Charizard spitting out a massive stream of fire from its mouth.

"Thundurus, take to the sky, you're gonna wanna dodge that." I said. It did and I then saw the stream of fire heading towards ME. "Oh, shit!" I said, dodging it like the Matrix. "Watch it! You're not supposed to hit ME!" I snapped.

Regardless, Charizard took off after Thundurus and it was now a sky battle. I began tapping my finger on my chin, thinking of how to take it easy as Thundurus easily dodged Charizard's full on charges or Flamethrowers. "Let's see... Huh... Thundurus, just slam into him a couple of times." I said, shrugging. Complying, Thundurus rushed forward and slammed into Charizard a couple of times. It was doing damage, but nothing compared to what it COULD be doing. "Maybe take it up a notch with Dark Pulse." I said, turning to the 4th wall. "An ACTUAL move it knows, not just something indirect like that. I might as well have said 'just punch it a few times.'" I said, shaking my head.

It did just that and blasted Charizard back a bit with a blast of dark energy. "Charizard! Grab Thundurus and use Seismic Toss!" Ash said.

"Wait, wha-?" I asked, turning my attention back to him, then looking back up. Charizard had just grabbed Thundurus and started spinning around a couple of times. Now. In a different circumstance, I'd be worried, but A: Thundurus is a legendary, B: It's a Flying/Electric type. Fighting type moves like Seismic Toss won't do much. Although the slamming it into the ground from a high altitude was somewhat unnerving. "I always forget that part. Thundurus, you're okay, right?" I asked.

It got up pretty easily and glared at Charizard. "Thun." It said, panting slightly (I'm trying to make it seem like Ash is doing something or has a chance).

"Okay, we're good. See, I'm being nice right now and let you get some hits in. I could end this thing RIGHT NOW." I said, but then Charizard fired a cheap shot flamethrower into both mine and Thundurus' face. "Okay. I'm not fucking around no more. Shock Wave." I told it. Quickly, it fired a wave of electricity towards Charizard.

"Charizard, quick, dodge it!" Ash said. It did so, then rushed down at Thundurus, but I spoke up at this point. "Ooh, you know what the trick is about Shock Wave?" I asked, the wave turning around and shocking Charizard, sending it to the ground. "It never misses. That's not a problem is it?" I asked in a cocky tone.

"Charizard, come on, get up!" Ash said. Slowly, it did so, much to my surprise.

"Man, you really gave these guys the will to go on. It's not often AT ALL where someone else's Pokemon takes more than one hit, let alone a Super-effective one, from my Pokemon. Hit him again, Thundurus. This time use Thunder." I told it. The sky then darkened, I pulled out an umbrella (with a plastic handle) and a a huge bolt of lightning came down and struck Charizard, knocking it back onto the ground and knocking it out. "Not your day, is it?" I asked.

"I'm still not done! Krookodile! Your all I've got left, go!" Ash said, releasing the large crocodile Pokemon.

"Impressive. I've got one of them, too. They're bruisers. Something like that deserves another bruiser for a challenge. Thundurus, you earned a good rest. Time to finish this, Haxorus!" I said, withdrawing Thundurus and releasing Haxorus.

"What?! You didn't have a Haxorus last time when we fought!" Iris said in shock.

"Oh, I did, I just didn't need to use it." I said, then looked between the two. "You know, I'm noticing a distinct size advantage on my side." I said, then looked at the 4th wall to explain. "Krookodile is 4'11", Haxorus is 5'11." I said.

"Size isn't the only thing that matters. Krookodile, use Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered. Krookodile's claws then had a blue glow to them as it rushed in at Haxorus.

"Yeah, I don't think we want that landing on you. Haxorus, blasting him back with Dragon Pulse." I said. It then shot a mighty beam of Dragon Power from its mouth, scoring a direct hit on Krookodile, sending it sliding back across the ground a few feet away. It took some damage, but not enough to put it down. "Wow, your Pokemon really don't like to give in do they?" I asked.

"You're about to find out. Krookodile, Dig!" Ash ordered, Krookodile going into the ground.

"Go after it. Use dig yourself!" I told it. Using the blade on it's head, it quickly burrowed under ground after Krookodile. After a few moment, it sounded like they met and began fighting underground. Shortly after, they burst out of the ground, Haxorus being knocked back by Krookodile. It got up and roared as I looked between the two. "That was impressive, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. In perspective, the underground is Krookodile's territory, not Haxorus'." I said.

"Better believe it!" Ash said, fist-pumping.

"But don't get too cocky yet. Haxorus here was more than a match for Cynthia's Garchomp the last time we fought. It was a one-hit wonder." I said.

"You beat Cynthia!?" Ash asked.

"Cynthia, Alder, Wallace. I've been through and defeated every league. Caught every Pokemon in every region I've been to so far and all the criminal organizations: Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, they ALL know not to mess with this titan of a trainer." I smirked, then turned to the 4th wall again. "I can't say I disbanded or stopped the teams because you'd all rage that's not what happened in the show." I explained.

"Don't get too cocky! Our battle isn't over yet! Krookodile, use Crunch!" Ash ordered, Krookodile's teeth glowing as it rushed in.

"Dragon Claw." I said, Haxorus' claws glowing as it rushed in, scratching Krookodile over and over, after a few hits, raking him with both claws and sending him to the ground, back to Ash's feet. "We done?" I asked.

"Krookodile, come on, get up!" Ash urged. Suddenly, it put its hands on the ground and started pushing itself back up.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Hax!" Haxorus said, getting ready to attack again, but I grabbed one of the spike on its back.

"Hang on a second, let him get back up first." I said. Krookodile finally got to its feet and stood, shakily, but enough. "Okay, now go get him. Use Strength,." I said. Surrounded by an intimidating red aura, rushing in and slamming into Krookodile, sending it to the ground one last time, knocking it out. "I believe that's all." I said, then walked up to Ash and handed him 6 of the types of treats I gave to my Pokemon. "Here, this will make them feel like a million bucks." I said.

"Thanks." He said, giving them to his team, to which they livened up again instantly.

"Well then, I guess I'm out of here." I said, turning back down the path.

"Wait, Sai!" Iris said.

"Hm?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to her.

"Do you think my Axew could battle your Haxorus quickly?" She asked.

"You sure? That's not a good idea, I don't think. You're right, though, it would end quickly for your Axew. I've NEVER seen the first stage of an evolution beat the final stage. Maybe the first beat the second or the second beat the third, but that's about it." I said.

"Please, just let us try." She said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I sighed, stepping out of from in between the two dragon types.

"Okay, Axew, use Dragon Rage!" She said

"Axew!" It said, firing a beam of Dragon energy at Haxorus. It landed a direct hit and caused a huge explosion.

"Alright! Direct hit!" Iris cheered.

"I suppose even the most skilled chef can learn from a beginner." Cilan said.

"Way to go, Iris!" Ash cheered.

"That literally did nothing. I can see through the smoke, Haxorus didn't even care." I said. When the smoke cleared, they could also see Haxorus looking at its chest where the attack hit, then shrugging it off. "Go for a Strength again." I said.

"Hax!" It roared, rushing in and slamming into Axew, who was too stunned to react, knocking it to the ground.

"Wrap this up with Dragon Pulse." I said.

"Haxorus!" It said, firing its dragon beam once again at the recovering Axew, knocking it out and back to Iris.

"Axew!" She said, holding it.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." I said, withdrawing Haxorus, tossing Iris one of the treats and getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Sai, where will you go now?" Ash asked.

I looked back, thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Wherever I want." I said, walking away.


	2. The Rematch

Ash and his friends were making their final stand against Team Plasma, Reshiram and the mind control device Team Plasma used on it and dozens of other Pokemon. "Reshiram, no!" Ash pleaded as it fired another fusion flare at them, which the barely dodged, separating Pikachu from Ash and putting him in sight for Colress to use his machine on the unfortunate electric mouse.

"I've got you in my sights! Your ours now." Colress said coldly and confiedntly from behind his machine as he aimed it at Pikachu. All hope seemed lost for our hero, but then...

"Ghetsis! Colress!" A voice called out in a tone as if it the owner was happy to see an old friend.

"No, it can't be!" Colress said in fear, looking at the sky where the voice came from.

"No! Not him again!" Ghetsis said in concern and actual fear.

"Sai?" Ash said, looking to the sky, indeed seeing everyone's favorite silver-haired enigma on the back of Zekrom.

"And he's with Zekrom!" Iris said, shocked.

"Truly, he is full of surprises." N agreed.

"Almost like a surprise ingredient in a secret recipe." Cilan agreed.

Back with me and Zekrom, we both sweatdropped at their mutual surprise. "Guy, I used like 3 legendaries the last time I went up against Ash, this shouldn't be that surprising." I said.

"Colress, bring Zekrom under our control, now!" Ghetsis ordered, slightly panicked.

"I can't angle the machine that much, sir!" Colress said in fear.

"In that case, Zekrom! Blast them both out of the sky with Fusion Flare!" Ghetsis ordered.

The legendary white dragon let out a roar of confirmation, firing a powerful ball of fire at the two of us. "You know, this is actually comical." I said as we made no attempts to dodge, the blast hitting Zekrom and not doing anything.

"What? How?!" Ghetsis said, shocked.

"Uh, maybe you forget, but Fire-type attacks historically never do much to Dragon-types." I said, pulling out a chart of type advantages and disadvantages. "Now, something you may already know, electric type Pokemon are really good at messing up machinery. So, Zekrom, if you'd please? Fusion Bolt." I said, jumping off it's back, down to where they were. From there, Zekrom let out a load roar, surrounded itself with electricity and flew down at high speeds, crashing into the machine, destroying it and sending Colress flying. I then threw an Ultra Ball at Pikachu, which bounced off his head and instead of a red energy, a blue energy surrounded Pikachu, then flew into the ball, which automatically clicked and flew back into my hand. "Thanks, Ash. Now I can do this. Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" I said, throwing the ball again and releasing a Pikachu identical to Ash's, which rushed in and bowled over all the Team Plasma members, leaving them lying all over the ground, singed and electrocuted, before being frozen by my Kyurem. "Ain't I a stinker?" I said with a chuckle.

"Sai!" Everyone said, running up.

"Man, you sure know when to show up at the right time." Ash said with a smile.

"Indeed. You, my friend, are a true life saver." N agreed.

"Yeah. You sure saved our necks this time." Iris said.

"Just like finding the perfect time and temperature to cook a wonderful dish." Cilan said.

"Yeah, I thought you guys could use a hand. I never liked these team Plasma punks, anyway. And Cilan, I STILL have no clue what you're talking about with all these cooking references." I said.

"Hey, have you and your Pokemon been training?" Ash said, excitedly.

"Does it matter?" I asked confidently, knowing where this was going. "How about another battle?" Ash said.

"Are your Pokemon in good enough shape for that?" I asked.

"Uh..." He said uncertainly, releasing them and looking at them. His biggest concern was Charizard, who had previously tanked a good number of Shadow Balls for the others.

"It's no problem. I'm as well stocked as a Pokemon center. Here, this will take one minute." I said, tending to each of his Pokemon, restoring them to full health. "See, Maikou? Not such a jerk after all." I said to the 4th wall. "Oh, by the way, people, public service message, check out some of Maikou's stuff, he's a pretty good writer, too." I said.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Iris asked, all of them looking at me, confused.

"Nothing, it's not important. So, you ready, Ash?" I said, jumping back a good distance to clear space for our battle.

"You know it! Pikachu, you go first!" I said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, jumping off his shoulder and into the field.

I turned to the 4th wall at this moment. "Well, you may have guessed it, folks. Last time, it was my team from White Version, now it's time for my team from Black Version. And I think I'll start with... Seviper!" I said, releasing it.

"Viper..." It said fiercely, looking at the small electric mouse.  
**Background music: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring**

"Okay, Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu confirmed, charging at Seviper at high speeds.

"Alright then. Seviper, Flamethrower!" I told it.

"SeviPER!" It said, spewing flames from its mouth as Pikachu rushed in, cauins the mouse Pokemon some damage and forcing it to jump back before it could take much more serious damage.

"Whoa, Seviper can learn Flamethrower?!" Ash said, shocked.

"Not naturally, but let's just say TM's work wonders." I said.

"Okay then... Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" He said, jumping into the air in a ball towards Seviper, his tail turning sleek and metallic.

"Counter with Poison Tail!" I said.

"Seviper!" It responded, it's tail glowing purple and clashing against Pikachu's, a small power struggle quickly ending in Seviper launching Pikachu back, who expertly recovered, landing on the ground on its feet, skidding a bit and doing one small jump to bring it to a stop.

"Not bad, Ash. You're doing WAY better than the first time around." I said.

"And you're not using legendaries." Ash said.

"Don't need them to win, so that's why I'm not using them. Didn't want to make things all one-sided again." He said.

"Okay then. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pi-ka-CHU!" Pikachu said, jumping into the air and firing a big bolt of electricity at Seviper.

"Dig, now!" I ordered.

"Seviper!" It acknowledged, digging and disappearing underground, dodging the lightning bolt.

"It's gone!" Ash said as him and Pikachu went on high alert. They both carefully looked around before Ash got a risky idea. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt into the hole Seviper went down!" Ash told it.

"Pika!" He confirmed, jumping and preparing to do so, before I jumped into action.

"Now!" I said.

"Seviper!" It announced, crashing out of the ground to the surface and slamming into the airborne and off-guard Pikachu.

"Pika!" It said in shock and recoil, landing on the ground, getting back up with mild effort.

"Wrap this up with Poison Tail!" I said.

"Viper!" It said, its tail glowing once again and getting ready to strike Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash said.

"Pika!" It said, quickly evading the attack.

"Keep trying!" I said.

"Se!" It confirmed, repeatedly striking at the small mouse, which continued to dodge.

"I see. Good job, Ash. You're using the size disadvantage against us, as Seviper is bigger and stronger, but Pikachu is smaller and much faster." I said, nodding in consideration.

"Yeah. Now let's see how you like our combo moves! Pikachu! Combine Electro Ball and Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!" It announced, doing so, the electro ball spinning around the steel tail.

"I can do that, too. Seviper, Flamethrower and Poison Tail!" I announced.

"Seviper!" It agreed, setting its tail on fire after it started glowing, the two attacks colliding, creating a small explosion.

The screen then split horizontally in half with Ash on top and me on bottom. "Pikachu, no!" Ash said.

"Seviper!" I said in concern

Both Pokemon then emerged from the smoke, crashing to the ground, Seviper onto its side, Pikachu on his belly. However, there was one small difference: Pikachu's eyes were spirals. He was K.O'd. "Pikachu!" Ash said, running to him and picking him up.

"Seviper, are you okay?" I asked.

"Se..." It said weakly, lifting its head up.

"That was a good job. You earned your rest." I said, feeding it a treat from the last chapter and putting it back in its ball. "That was a good fight, Ash. If I hadn't boosted Seviper's stats as much as I did, I think the outcome might've been different." I said.

"Thanks. You did good, too. You and Seviper had a counter for everything we did." Ash said.

"Yeah. Well, let's not pat each other on the back just yet, this battle isn't over yet." I said.

"Alright, then! Let's go, Snivy!" Ash said, releasing the small grass Pokemon.

"Snivy." It said.

"This one may not be so lucky for you. But we'll see what happens. Come on out, Vanilluxe." I said, releasing the ice cream cone Pokemon.

"An Ice type? This could be tricky." Ash said.

"I never said I always play fair." I said.

"In that case, neither will we. Snivy, Attract!" Ash said.

(Oh, crap, I think Vanilluxe is a guy!) I thought. Sure enough, it fell under the spell of the attraction.

"Oh, I hate that move." I said, massaging my temples.

"Alright, Snivy, Vine Whip!" Ash ordered.

"Snivy!" She replied, unleashing her vines and lashing them at Vanilluxe.

"Vanilluxe, come on, dodge it!" I said. It managed to do so, but then I got too cocky. "Good work! Sheer Cold, now!" I ordered. Unfortunately, as I could've guessed it just sat there and did nothing.

"Okay, Snivy! Leaf Blade, let's go!" Ash said.

"Snivy!" She responded, her tail glowing green and smacking my unresponsive Ice Pokemon to the ground.

"Come on, Vanilluxe! I get it, she's a girl and you're a guy, but uh- hello?! She's beating the hell out of you! Besides, you're an Ice type, she's a Grass type. It'll never work out." I said, then turned to the 4th wall. "Sai Blade does not condone the breeding of different species of Pokemon. The only exception is with a Ditto." I said turning back. Luckily, Vanilluxe finally managed to snap out of it and was ready to attack again. "Alright then! Blizzard!" I said. With that, the giant ice cream cone unleashed a huge, freezing gust of wind, hitting Snivy hard and taking it to the ground. "Yeah, that's it! When you think about it, Blizzard should be unavoidable." I said.

"Snivy! Are you okay?!" Ash asked.

"Snivy." She said with minor effort, getting up slowly.

"Okay then! Leaf Storm!" Ash announced.

"Snivy!" She responded, unleashing a huge tornado of leaves towards Vanilluxe.

"Match it with Icy Wind!" I said.

"Vanilluxe!" It agreed, countering with a freezing blast of air powerful enough to match the one Snivy created and froze the leaves

"No way!" Ash said as he and Snivy looked on in shock.

"Ice beam, now!" I ordered.

"luxe!" Vanilluxe confirmed, shooting a beam of freezing air at Snivy hitting it again and bringing it down again.

"Now quick! End it with Sheer Cold!" I said.

"Vanill!" It complied, freezing and knocking out Snivy. Lucky timing, too, it was about to get back up to fight again.

"Snivy!" Ash said, running up and holding it as the ice around it broke.

"I really gotta say, you're Pokemon are the only ones I go up against that get up more than once when they get hit with my Super-effective moves... Or at all for that matter. And you almost had me there. Good job." I said.

"It's like you said, I train them with the will to go on." Ash said.

"Was that what I said last time? I don't know, I'm too lazy to check." I said.

"Alright, then! Oshawott, let's go!" Ash said, releasing it.

"Osha!" It said.

"I think I'll cut you some slack this time. Archeops, your turn." I said, throwing the Pokeball and releasing the prehistoric flying Pokemon.

"You even have prehistoric Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"What part of 'I caught every Pokemon up to the Unova region' is so hard to understand?" I asked.

"Okay then. Oshawott, Razor shell!" Ash said.

"Wott!" It said, taking off its shell, which became a long and powerful blade, rushing and jumping at Archeops.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw." I told it.

"Arch!" It said, moving out of the way, its talons glowing sky blue and rushing at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, it's coming for you, Razor Shell again!" Ash said.

"Osha!" It said, turning and hitting Archeops, knocking it out of the air and to its side.

"Impressive. I didn't see that coming." I said, nodding.

"Yeah. Alright, Oshawott! Wrap it up with Water Gun!" Ash said.

"Wott!" It agreed, firing a spurt of water from its mouth at the prehistoric bird Pokemon.

"Fly, get out of there!" I said edgily.

"Cheops!" It said taking to the sky and avoiding the attack.

"Oshawott, again!" Ash said.

"Wott!" It fired the water from its mouth again.

"Dragon Breath!" I told it.

"Arch!" It agreed, firing a beam of dragon energy from its mouth, overpowering the smaller burst of water and colliding with Oshawott.

"Osha!" It said as it hit the ground.

"Oshawott!" Ash said, shocked.

"I honestly feel bad having to do that. I don't use them in battle too much, but I have a weakness for cute Pokemon." I said, but then smirked. "But, I get over it. Dragon Claw again." I said.

Archeops squawked and flew in, talons glowing again.

"Oshawaott, quick! Aqua Jet!" Ash said.

"Oshawott!" It confirmed, surrounded itself with water and charging at Archeops.

"Oh, sh-" I said, too late. Oshawott had more force behind its attacks and smashed into Archeops.

"Archeops!" I said, shocked, picking it up. "You okay?" I asked.

"Ar..." It said weakly.

"Here. You earned your rest." I said, giving it a treat and withdrawing it. "Not bad, Ash. I can't remember the last time someone managed to bring down one of my Pokemon.

"Guess you got a little too cocky." Ash said.

"Well, we're still not done yet." I said.

"Got that right. Let's go, Pignite!" Ash said, releasing it.

"In that case, I've got one that should make this fight about even." I said, throwing an Ultra Ball, releasing Mandibuzz.

"A flying type, huh?" Ash said, on edge again.

"Close. A Dark-Flying type. Flying types are strong against fighting types, but Fighting types are strong against Dark types. Should make things about even.

"Alright, then! Pignite, star off with Fire Pledge!" Ash said.

"Pignite!" It said, slamming its fist into the ground and sending pillars of fire at the vulture Pokemon.

"Dodge and attack with Ariel Ace." I said.

"Buzz!" It confirmed, flying at high speeds towards Pignite, weaving between the pillars and slamming into Pignite.

"Pignite!" Ash said as it skidded back across the ground on its feet back to him.

"Now hit it with Dark Pulse!" I said.

"Mandibuzz!" And with that, it shot a beam of darkness out of its mouth, blasting Pignite again, but it managed to hold its ground and didn't take much damage that time around.

"Alright, Pignite! Use Flamethrower!" Ash said.

"Pig-NITE!" It shouted, firing a powerful flame from its mouth towards Mandibuzz.

"Counter with Air Slash!" I said.

"Mand-BUZZ!" It said, flapping its wings and sending blades of wind towards the flame, the attacks colliding and creating an explosion, a cloud of smoke covering most of the battlefield..

"What happened? I can't see them!" Ash said.

"Mandibuzz, Ariel Ace." I said.

"Man!" It complied, flying through the smoke into Pignite, as a Dark type being able to see through thick smoke and darkness.

"Pignite!" It said as it crashed into the ground.

"Pignite! Come on, get up!" Ash said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you've gotta have at least one more move left." I said, also encouragingly. He was doing a lot better from last time and my Pokemon were getting too much of a work-out for this to end so soon.

It huffed and slowly got back up, ready to fight once again.

"Alright, Pignite, this is it! Fire Punch, full power!" Ash said.

"Pignite!" It said, its right hand catching fire as it rushed in.

"Punishment!" I said.

"Buzz!" Mandibuzz complied, its wings glowing purple as it flew in, slamming its wings into Pignite. While the attack wasn't too effective, it was enough to bring down the large pig Pokemon and stop its Fire Punch.

"Nice work, Mandibuzz." I said, giving it a treat and withdrawing it.

"You did a good job, Pignite. Take a break." Ash said, withdrawing it and looking to me. "Alright then. Krookodile, let's go!" Ash said, releasing the large alligator Pokemon.

"You know, I was actually hoping we'd meet again. Now we can see who's got the better Krookodile." I said, releasing mine. It gave a proud roar before getting ready to fight. The two stared each other down for a moment before one of us decided to make a move.

"Alright, Krookodile, Stone Edge!" Ash ordered, his Krookodile sending a barrage of small rocks at mine.

"It's times like these I curse the fact I never taught you any long-range moves that could help in this situation." I said, face-palming. "Dig!" I said quickly.

"Krook!" It said, quickly digging and avoiding the attack as well.

"Krookodile, you use dig, too!" Ash ordered.

"Krooka!" It said, digging. They clearly met underground, as we could feel small tremors and heard loud noises from the two holes in the ground. Then, the two burst out of the ground, Ash's Krookodile clawing mine in the face as it was chomping down on his shoulder (mine was biting Ash's, in case that was too confusing), then they pushed each other back.

"Alright, Krookodile! Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered.

"Dile!" It responded, rushing in with glowing claws.

"Sand Tomb!" I ordered.

"Krook!" Mine confirmed, sand spiraling around his Krookodile's feet and trapping it in place.

"Krookodile!" Ash said, concerned.

"Alright, now use Crunch!" I said. It quickly responded by rushing in and chomping down on the other one's shoulder yet again.

"Oh, no! Krookodile, Stone Edge, quick!" Ash said.

"Krooka!" The sunglass-wearing one agreed, firing another barrage of rocks into my Krookodile, causing it to jump back.

"Good work! Now use Ariel Ace!" Ash said.

I laughed at this. "Ariel Ace? You've gotta be kidding me. Ground types can't learn flying type- whaaaaaat?" I said as me and Krookodile looked on in shock to see Ash's Krookodile free itself and rush forward at insane speeds, knocking down the one lacking the sunglasses. "That's... New." I said.

"Alright, Krookodile! One more Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered.

It then rushed in with glowing claws again, but for this one, I was prepared. "Foul Play!" I ordered.

"Krook!" It agreed, glowing with a dark aura. It then intercepted the attack and knocked back Ash's.

"Man, I should've thought about this more, this part's getting confusing to write." I said.

"Okay then! Krookodile use Dig again!" Ash said, his going underground.

"Wait for it to show itself and attack with Crunch." I said, Krookodile complying by opening its mouth with its teeth glowing.

"Alright, Krookodile! Now! Use Stone Edge.

"Krooka!" It said, popping up beside mine and hitting it with a barrage of stones once again, knocking it out.

"Whoa. That... Is actually surprising." I said, giving my Krookodile a treat and recalling it as Ash did the same. "Can't remember the last time I lost this much ground." I said, nodding in approval.

"I'm good at testing people." Ash said.

"Indeed. Well, looks like it's time for Charizard again?" I asked.

"You got it!" Ash said, throwing the Pokeball and releasing Charizard, who let out a mighty roar upon release.

"In that case, I think it's time I bring back an old friend who'd just hate to say goodbye." I said, releasing Haxorus once again.

"So, it's Haxorus again, huh?" Ash said.

"Yep. Let's see if it's a big difference from last time." I said.

"You got it. Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered, the larger Pokemon flying at Haxorus, spinning its glowing tail at it.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It agreed jumping to the side, out of the way and behind Charizard, who was now wide open for the attack.

"Charizard, quick, again!" Ash called.

"Zard!" It agreed, its tail glowing and smashing into Haxorus, but not before its claws managed to catch Charizard's chest/shoulder area, both of them falling to the ground. Both quickly stood again and glared at each other.

"Dragon Breath!" Both of us ordered and they both complied, they're attacks colliding in the center and engaging in a power struggle.

"This could be bad." I said, not knowing the stat and power difference off the top of my head. Eventually, neither one was able to prevail and the attacks created an explosion between them. "Draco meteor." I said, knowing I was taking a risk, but it was our best option until the smoke cleared. Haxorus complied and rained down meteors all over the arena despite having to blind fire, managing to hit Charizard a decent number of times.

"Charizard!" Ash said in shock and worry.

However, Charizard stood up, being more than capable of continuing.

"Man, you're Charizard's tough. Normally they're pretty fragile and need to focus on speed and not taking hits." I said.

"Yeah, Charizard's something special, alright!" Ash said, then smirked. "Let me show you. Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

"Char!" It agreed, firing a blast MUCH more powerful than Pignite's at Haxorus.

"Counter with Giga Impact!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It acknowledged, charging in, surounded by a powerful energy, charging right through the stream of fire with no problem, slamming into Charizard and easily knocking it down, skidding to a stop in front of me as the force pushed it back.

"Charizard, come on, get up!" Ash said. It complied and got up with some effort, but was still more than capable of going. "Alright, buddy! Wrap it up with Seismic Toss!" Ash said, Charizard roaring and flying at Haxorus.

"You really need to look before you leap, pal. Haxorus, use Surf." I said.

"What?!" They all asked at once.

Too late. "Hax!" It agreed, stomping its foot forward, unleashing a wave of water forward that knocked down Charizard and finally brought it down.

"Great job, Ash. That's been Haxorus' biggest workout since Cynthia's Garchomp. If Charizard had succeeded with that Seismic Toss, the outcome would've probably been different." I said.

"Yeah, you're pretty good, too. Your Pokemon sure have a lot of tricks up their sleeves." Ash said.

"Well, I don't think we're done just yet. I believe you still have 2 left." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Alright, then. Time for round 2, Krookodile!" Ash said, releasing it.

"Krook!" It roared.

"Alright then. Haxorus, outrage!" I said.

It complied and fired a powerful blast of dragon energy at Krookodile. "Krookodile, Dig!" Ash said.

"Krook!" It said, diving into one of the previous holes it created.

"In that case, use Dragon Pulse down the holes!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It agreed, firing down the various holes in an attempt to hit the Intimidation Pokemon, but none of them seemed to be the one Krookodile was in.

"Now, use Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered.

"Krooka!" It confirmed, emerging from the ground behind Haxorus, clawing its back and knocking it to the ground.

"Dragon Pulse, hurry!" I said, to which I did, firing another burst of Dragon energy from its mouth.

"Stone Edge!" Ash ordered, Krookodile firing the rocks again. The attacks collided, but Dragon Pulse managed to break through the rocks and connect with Krookodile knocking it down again.

"Now, wrap this up with surf!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It agreed, slamming its foot into the ground, unleashing another large wave of water which flooded all the holes in the ground and washed Krookodile to Ash's feet.

"Man, this is tense. All I have left is Oshawott. Well, let's hope you can do it, buddy! Let's go, Hydro Pump!" Ash said as he threw the ball.

"Osha-WOTT!" It announced as it released a powerful torrent of water from its mouth, blasting Haxorus and doing some good damage, as it was already decently weakened from the other 2 fights.

"Come on, Haxorus, you can do it! Dragon Claw!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It agreed, its claws glowing and rushed in.

"Last chance, buddy! Aqua Jet, let's go!" Ash said.

"Osha!" It agreed as it surrounded itself in water and charged, being faster and slamming into Haxorus' chest, knocking it down and out.

"Wow. Another first in a long time. Half of my team has been knocked out." I said, honestly shocked as I gave Haxorus a treat and withdrew it.

"And if you're not careful, so will the rest." Ash said.

"I think you may be giving yourself too much credit. Mandibuzz, Round 2." I said.

"Buzz!" It said as it re-entered the battle.

"Alright, Oshawott! Razor Shell, let's go!" Ash said.

"Osha!" It said, grabbing its shell, turning it into a blade again and rushing in.

"Wait for it..." I said, waiting carefully until Oshawott jumped at the airborne vulture Pokemon. "Now, Dark Pulse!" I said.

"Buzz!" It said as it released a blast of darkness from its mouth that knocked Oshawott to the ground.

"Oshawott! Come on, get up!" Ash pleaded.

"Osha!" Oshawott said, getting up with decent effort, but it could still last another 2 hits.

"Alright then! Hydro Pump!" He ordered, Oshawott releasing a large torrent once again.

"Air Slash." I ordered.

"Mandi!" It agreed, flapping its wings and firing the blades of wind, colliding with the Hydro Pump and stopping both attacks.

"Oshawott! Aqua Jet, once more!" He ordered.

"Wott!" It agreed, charging at Mandibuzz, surrounded by water.

"Ariel Ace!" I said.

"Mandibuzz!" It agreed, flying at high speeds. The two collided and both took damage, but in the end, only one was left standing. "MANDIBUZZ!" It screeched proudly, looking down at the unconscious otter Pokemon at its feet.

"Oshawott!" Ash said, running over and picking it up as Mandibuzz flew back to me.

"Well, it was a lot closer than last time, but I think the results stand for themselves." I said, tossing him a handful of treats to restore his Pokemon.

"Man, you're good. But after today, I'm positive I can beat you." Ash said.

"Maybe, but... You never know." I said, starting to walk away.

"So, where are you going now?" He asked.

I stopped for a minute, then shrugged. "I'll see what's left for me to do around here. Then who knows? Maybe I'll head to the Kalos region. Haven't been there before. I'll get a 3DS and Pokemon X and Y, then I'll get back to you." I said, walking away.


End file.
